


Aufbruch

by TalinMirengo



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalinMirengo/pseuds/TalinMirengo
Summary: Diese Kurzgeschichte spielt mit dem Gedanken, Alistair alleine zum König und Loghain zu einem Wächter zu machen. Für die Wächterin Yenea Cousland, die zu Beginn des Landthings mit Alistair zusammen war, waren die Folgen ihrer Entscheidung damals nicht abzusehen...





	1. Die Schlacht von Denerim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ursprünglich war das hier ein OneShot. Dazu hatte ich Feedback erhalten, dass man die Gefühle der Wächterin nicht immer nachvollziehen kann, wenn man [Alistair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867188/chapters/20328454) nicht gelesen hat. Also hatte ich die beiden ersten Kapitel aus jener Geschichte dazu genommen, doch irgendwie hat mich das nicht losgelassen. Also habe ich ein eigenständiges erstes Kapitel dazugeschrieben und die Protagonistin ausgetauscht.  
> Jetzt sind es nicht mehr zwei Enden von einer gemeinsamen Ausgangsbasis, sondern eigenständige Geschichten :)

Yenea Cousland wich der Klinge des Genlock aus und nur einen Lidschlag später fuhren ihre Langdolche durch den Hals der Kreatur. Sie hatte nicht gezählt, wie viel Dunkle Brut von Sten, Wynne, Loghain und ihr selbst auf dem Weg den Turm hinauf getötet worden war. Es würde auch keinen Unterschied machen. Alles, was zählte, war, dass der Erzdämon erschlagen wurde. Jeder wusste das.  
Und dennoch hatte Alistair lieber den ehemaligen General Fereldens, Loghain McTyr, töten wollen, anstatt ihn zu einem Grauen Wächter zu machen. Deshalb hatte er die Krone für sich beansprucht und Yenea hatte ihn dabei unterstützt. Bis er offiziell vor den Adligen des Landthings zum König ausgerufen worden war. Dann hatte die Wächterin sich zwischen König und Verurteilten gestellt und sich auf das Konskriptionsrecht berufen.  
_‚Es sollte eine Ehre sein, den Grauen Wächtern beizutreten‘, hatte Alistair noch einmal gesagt, äußerlich augenscheinlich ruhig, aber sie kannte ihn. Unter seiner Oberfläche hatte es gebrodelt._  
Sie hörte ein reißendes Geräusch hinter sich. Nach all den Wochen wusste sie, dass es von Stens Klinge kam, die mit einer Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft sauste, von der sie bei einer Waffe dieser Größe niemals gedacht hätte, dass es möglich war, sie so schnell zu bewegen. Der menschliche Qunari schaltete mit anscheinend stoischer Gelassenheit Genlocks und Hurlocks aus. Sobald sich ihnen ein Oger näherte, hielt er zielstrebig auf ihn zu und ließ erst von ihm ab, wenn die Kreatur gefallen war. Noch jemand, dem Alistair nicht hatte vertrauen wollen, der sich aber als sehr verlässlicher Verbündeter erwiesen hatte.  
_Doch dieses Mal hatte er nicht auf ihr Urteil vertraut. Sobald Alistair und sie nach dem Landthing allein gewesen waren, hatte er deutlich gemacht, dass es zwischen ihnen vorbei war: „Es gibt kein uns. Es gibt nur mich und die Frau, die Duncans Mörder verschont hat!“_  
_Niemals zuvor hatte sie sich so verraten gefühlt. Es war, als hätte er ihr einen Dolch mit Krähengift in die Brust gestoßen und dort stecken lassen._  
Auch jetzt, Tage später, war dieses Gefühl nicht verschwunden. Es hatte sich durch jede Faser ihres Körpers gefressen. Es war, als könnte sie es sogar in den Finger- und Zehenspitzen fühlen. Sie sah den Schlag des Hurlocks auf sich zukommen, wich nur halb aus – so dass der Schlag sie nicht mit voller Kraft treffen würde – nutzte die dadurch entstehende Lücke in seiner Verteidigung und rammte ihren Dolch in seine Seite. Die Kreatur strauchelte und Yeneas zweite Klinge fuhr in den Hals der Dunklen Brut. Das waren die kurzen Momente, in denen das Gefühl für einen Lidschlag lang schwand, doch als der tote Körper der Hurlocks neben ihr zusammengesackt war, kehrte die Wut wieder zurück, fast stärker als zuvor. Alistair tat so, als wäre sie es gewesen, die die Grauen Wächter bei der Schlacht in der Korcari Wildnis verraten hätte!  
Er war auch hier in Denerim – irgendwo unten in der Stadt – und führte seine eigenen Truppen an. Als König. Er hatte den Grauen Wächtern einfach so den Rücken gekehrt. Und damit auch ihr.  
_Ein kleiner Teil von ihr hattet bei Loghains Beitritt gebetet, dass er das Ritual überleben und dadurch alles zwischen ihr und Alistair wieder gut werden würde. Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit, den ersten Kuss, vor dem er gefragt hatte, ob sie auch etwas für ihn empfinden würde, waren ungebeten in ihr aufgestiegen. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren, um keinen Preis der Welt. Und trotzdem war die Welt ein zu hoher Preis gewesen._  
_Sie hatte sich auf Loghain konzentriert, als Riordan ihm gerade den Kelch überreicht hatte. Sie hatte gemeinsam mit dem älteren Grauen Wächter die Worte gesprochen, die seit jeher beim Beitritt gesprochen wurden: „Tretet uns bei, Brüder und Schwestern. Kommt zu uns in die Schatten, wo wir wachsam warten. Tretet uns bei und tragt mit uns die Bürde, die getragen werden muss. Und solltet ihr fallen, wisset, dass euer Opfer nicht vergessen werden wird. Und dass wir eines Tages zu euch kommen werden.“_  
_Die Augen des Generals waren weiß geworden und er war in sich zusammengesackt. Doch er hatte überlebte. Ein Hauch Erleichterung war durch ihr Innerstes geströmt, dort, wohin das Gefühl, von Alistair verraten worden zu sein, noch nicht vorgedrungen war. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, Loghain den Beitritt durchlaufen zu lassen._  
Die Soldaten von Redcliffe und Magier hielten auf drei Seiten des Turms die heranstürmende Dunkle Brut zurück. Ihre Gefährten und sie hatten sich zum Erzdämon vorgekämpft, doch ehe sie ihn erreicht hatten, hatte der Drache sich mit mächtigen Schlägen seiner Flügel in die Luft erhoben.  
Die Wächterin hielt Loghain den Rücken frei, während dieser erneut die Balliste ausrichtete. Als einstiger General, der nie ein anderes Leben als das eines Soldaten und später Offiziers gekannt hatte, hatte er als einzige Erfahrung mit derlei Geräten sammeln können.  
Die Bestie war bereits zwei Mal getroffen worden.  
Yenea rammte einem Genlock, der unter Stens Schlägen hinweggetaucht war, den Knauf ihres Langdolches in das hässliche Gesicht und fuhr kurz darauf mit der zweiten Klinge über seine Kehle. Mit gurgelnden Lauten stürzte die Kreatur zu Boden, während ihr Lebenssaft unaufhaltbar aus ihr herausströmte. In diesem Moment raste ein dritter Bolzen, er war länger als ihr eigener Körper, über die Wächterin hinweg.  
Ein Schrei, der zugleich heiser, kratzig und unglaublich laut war, erklang, gefolgt von einem krachenden Geräusch, als der Erzdämon auf das flache Dach des Turms stürzte. Der Bolzen ragte aus einer Schulter der Bestie. Sie versuchte, die Flügel zu bewegen, doch statt dessen schrie sie erneut auf.  
„Loghain – das ist unsere Gelegenheit!“, rief Yenea.  
Sie rammte einen Hurlock zur Seite, der auf sie zugestürmt war und eilte auf den Erzdämon zu, der immer noch mit seinen Klauen und dem unverletzten Flügel wild um sich schlug. Doch die Magier und Soldaten setzten nun, da er wieder in ihrer Reichweite war, auch ihm zu. Noch ehe die beiden Wächter sich der Bestien nähern konnten, wurden die Bewegungen des Erzdämons träge. Yenea sah, wie sich Eisschichten an seinen Gelenken bildete. Es hatte sich mehr als ausgezahlt, die Magier zur Unterstützung zu rufen.  
„In Ordnung, ich gehe ran. Ich sollte mich unter seiner Pranke hinwegducken können“, sagte sie und machte sich daran, sich vorsichtig der Bestie zu nähern. Sie wollte nicht, dass der Erzdämon sie mit einer unvorhergesehenen Bewegung erwischte.  
„Wartet. Ihr müsst hier nicht sterben“, meldete Loghains dunkle Stimme sich zu Wort, was sie innehalten ließ.  
„Einer von uns beiden muss es tun“, hielt sie dagegen.  
„Und das müsst nicht Ihr sein. Ihr seid länger Wächter als ich. Und Ihr habt Ferelden im Kampf gegen die Verderbnis geeint, nicht ich“, entgegnete der einstige General.  
Für einen Moment ließ sie sich diese Möglichkeit durch den Kopf gehen, doch nur einen Lidschlag lang. Loghains Klinge zuckte an ihr vorbei und spießte einen weiteren Genlock auf.  
Yenea wirbelte herum. Die Lücke, in der sie sich für einen Augenblick befunden hatten, schloss sich wieder und die Dunkle Brut drang nun auch wieder auf sie ein. Die Wächterin wehrte einen Hurlock ab, der ebenfalls auf sie zu lief. Die Dunkle Brut strauchelte und Loghain tötete sie mit einem raschen Schwertstreich.  
„Wir haben nicht ewig für diese Entscheidung Zeit!“, rief er, während er seinen Schild einem weiteren Hurlock vor die Brust rammte.  
Ein paar Armeslängen entfernt arbeitete Sten sich gefolgt von Wynne auf sie zu. Genlocks und Hurlocks wurden von den Füßen gerissen, als der Boden unter ihnen erbebte. Qunari und Magierin liefen schnell darum herum und erreichten ihre Gefährten.  
„Die Bestie muss erlegt werden“, sagte Sten mit dieser stoischen Stimme, in der die Wächterin nur in sehr wenigen Situationen die Ahnung einer Gefühlsregung hatte mitschwingen hören. Dieser Moment gehörte nicht dazu.  
Nur einen Lidschlag später zog der Qunari die Klinge in einem Bogen vor sich durch die heranstürmende Dunkle Brut.  
„Damit Loghain wieder zum Helden wird? Auf keinen Fall!“, widersprach die Wächterin, während sie einem weiteren Schlag auswich.  
„Ich tue das nicht, um zu ändern, was die Nachwelt über mich sagt. Ich will nur Ferelden retten!“, entgegnete der ehemalige General. Hurlocks drangen auf ihn ein, doch sie hatten seiner jahrzehntelangen Erfahrung nichts entgegen zu setzen.  
„Yenea, einer muss es tun. Jetzt, ehe sich die Bestie erholt. Der andere wird die Grauen Wächter von Ferelden weiter führen“, erinnerte Wynne sie.  
Die Magierin ließ Genlocks, die auf sie zustürmten, einfrieren, was ihr die Gelegenheit verschaffte, einen Moment zu der Wächterin zu schauen. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, ging Yenea auf, was ihre Gefährtin gerade gesagt hatte: Es gab auch nach dieser Schlacht etwas für sie zu tun. Egal, was zwischen Alistair und ihr gewesen war – die Grauen Wächter waren zu ihrem zu Hause geworden. Es war an ihr, es wieder aufzubauen. Duncan hatte sie ausgewählt. Er hätte sicherlich gewollt, dass sie es war, die die Wächter wieder aufbaute. Nicht jemanden, der sie verraten hatte.  
„Erledigt Ihr ihn, Loghain“, wandte sie sich an ihn.  
Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu und sah ihn nicken.  
„Wynne, sorg für eine Lücke“, wie sie die Magierin an und wappnete sich für das Kommende.  
Kurz darauf verspürte die Wächterin das unangenehme Kribbeln unter den Schädelknochen, das sie einen Moment lang taumeln ließ, ebenso wie alle anderen, als die Magierin einen Geistschlag ausführte. Doch im Gegensatz zu der Dunklen Brut waren ihre Gefährten und sie darauf vorbereitet gewesen und hatten sich schneller wieder in der Gewalt.  
Loghain stürzte, den Schild vor sich haltend, auf den Erzdämon zu und rammte die Dunkle Brut zu Boden, die sich zwischem ihm und der Bestie befand. Die Wächterin setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Sie wusste, dass Sten und Wynne ihr folgen würden. Irgendwer musste Loghain den Rücken freihalten.  
Der Dämon schlug mit einer Pranke nach ihm, doch der Krieger wich aus und hob den Schild, um die Klaue von sich fernzuhalten und unter ihr hinwegzutauchen. Für einen Moment drehte er dem Großteil der Bestie den Rücken zu und begann, auf den Arm des Erzdämons einzuschlagen. Erneut erklang ein markerschütternder Schrei, doch Yenea empfand kein Mitleid für die Kreatur.  
Die Klaue des Erzdämons klatschte schließlich kraftlos auf den Boden und Loghain zog sein blutüberströmtes Schwert aus der Wunde, doch nur bis zur Hälfte. Dann griff er mit dem zweiten Arm, an dem sich immer noch sein Schild befand, nach dem Knauf und führte die Waffe am Hals der Bestie entlang. Der Wächter war langsam, obwohl es wirkte, als wolle er rennen. Blut strömte aus dem immer größer werdendem Schnitt und schließlich krachte der Kopf des Erzdämons auf die Steinfliesen. Das Biest versuchte, den gewaltigen Schädel zu heben scheiterte aber.  
Loghain hob sein Schwert und rammte es mitten in die Stirn des Dämons. Als er die Waffe darin versenkte, brach ein Lichtblitz aus der Öffnung hervor, so als würde sich eine brennende Sonne mitten im Schädel der Bestie befinden. Schwingungen gingen von dem Erzdämon aus, die an das Gefühl erinnerten, wenn Wynne, wie kurz zuvor, ihren Geistschlag einsetzte.  
Einen Moment lang war nichts außer dem reißenden Geräusch zu hören, als das Licht gen Himmel ströhmte wie ein umgekehrter Wasserfall aus gleißender Helligkeit. Dann wurde Yenea von einer Druckwelle getroffen, die sie von den Füßen riss.  
Sie schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Kopf mit dem Stein kollidierte. Für einen Moment schien der Turm zu schwanken und ein grelles Licht erfüllte alles um sie herum, so dass sie die Augen zusammen kneifen musste. Nur langsam ebbte das schwammige Gefühl in ihrem Schädel ab und sie verspürte einen scharfen Schmerz hinter der Stirn, als sie die Augen öffnete. Der Himmel war rot und von Wolken verhangen. Erst dann fiel ihr auf, dass die Geräusche anders waren. Sie hörte noch Sprüche, die gewirkt wurden und Waffen auf Rüstung und ungeschützte Teile treffen, doch es schien weiter entfernt. Als die Wächterin vorsichtig den Kopf drehte, sah sie, dass die Dunkle Brut floh. Der Erzdämon war tot und somit waren die verderbten Kreaturen führerlos. Vermutlich verdankte sie diesem Umstand, dass sie noch am Leben war. Die verbliebenen Soldaten und Magier machten sich daran, die Nachzügler zu töten.  
„Geht es Euch gut?“, hörte sie eine sanfte Stimme fragen und kurz darauf tauchte Wynne in ihrem Sichtfeld auf.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe mir den Kopf angeschlagen“, erwiderte die Wächterin.  
Die Magierin streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte Yeneas Stirn. Fast augenblicklich spürte sie, wie eine angenehme Kühle direkt unter ihrer Kopfhaut entlangzuströmen schien und den Schmerz eindämmte, bis er schließlich verschwand, so als wäre er aus ihr herausgewaschen worden.  
„Besser?“, wollte Wynne wissen und Yenea nickte.  
Sie setzte sich auf und ließ ihren Blick über das Dach von Fort Drakon wandern.  
„Die Bestie ist erlegt. Wir haben die Verderbnis aufgehalten“, meldete Sten sich zu Wort. Er stand neben ihr und reichte ihr eine Hand.  
Sie ließ sich von ihrem Gefährten auf die Füße ziehen.  
„Wir haben es geschafft“, bestätigte sie.  
„Wir sollten den Anführern melden, dass es vollbracht ist“, erinnerte der menschliche Qunari sie.  
Den Anführern… Der Oberste Verzauberer Irving befand sich hier auf dem Dach. Sie konnte ihn unweit von sich erblicken. blieben die Truppen, die in Denerim gekämpft hatten. Die von Alistair angeführt wurden. Sie würde mit ihm sprechen müssen. Einen Moment lang schien die Vorstellung, mit Alistair zu reden, eine unlösbare Aufgabe für sie zu sein und in ihr stieg das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit auf, genau wie in jenem Augenblick, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass es zwischen ihnen vorbei war, weil sie nun nur noch die Frau war, die Duncans Mörder verschont hatte.  
Einen Lidschlag lang spürte sie Tränen in sich aufsteigen, bereit, aus ihren Augen hervorzubrechen.  
Sie hatte nicht nur einen Mörder und Verräter verschont, sondern auch den Verräter zum Helden werden lassen. Während jener, der für sie ein Held gewesen war, selbst zum Verräter ihr gegenüber geworden war.  
Das mittlerweile altbekannte Brennen keimte in ihrer Magengegend auf und bahnte sich erneut seinen Weg durch ihren Körper. Sie würde vor Alistair keine Schwäche zeigen. Schließlich hatte sie gerade eine Verderbnis beendet. Im Gegensatz zu ihm würde sie sich weiter an ihren Schwur halten. Wenn einer von beiden sich fühlen sollte, als könne er dem anderen nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, war er es. Nicht sie. Denn jetzt, wo Loghain tot war, war er der Einzige, der die Grauen Wächter im Stich gelassen hatte.  
„Erstatten wir dem König Bericht“, sagte sie schließlich.  
Sten neigte leicht den Kopf und auch Wynne nickte. Dann setzten die drei sich in Bewegung und machten sich auf den Rückweg.


	2. Aufbruch

Als Kommandantin der Wächterin Fereldens war es ein Leichtes gewesen, auch ohne Audienz vorgelassen zu werden. Sie war – trotz allem – die Heldin Fereldens. Yenea wusste auch nach sechs Jahren nicht, worin diese Heldentat bestanden hatte. Schließlich hatte sie nicht den Erzdämon erschlagen.  
Es fühlte sich merkwürdig, durch die Flure von Denerims Herrschaftssitz zu gehen. Alistair war seit Jahren König und auch wenn er nach allem, was sie über ihn hörte, sich oft an anderen Orten aufhielt, war das hier doch etwas wie sein zu Hause. Seit sie Denerim ein paar Tage nach der Schlacht verlassen hatte, hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Er hatte ihnen Amaranthine zugesprochen, das Arling, das einst der Familie Howe gehört hatte. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie es jederzeit gegen Redcliffe, Haven oder einen ähnlich weit entfernten Ort eingetauscht. Die halbe Tagesreisen, die man brauchte, um von Denerim nach Amaranthine zu gelangen, schienen ihr bei weitem nicht genug Abstand gewesen zu sein.  
Doch Alistairs Entscheidung, dass genau jener Fleck Fereldens von nun an den Wächtern gehören sollte, hatte sich als richtig erwiesen. Vielleicht war es eine Laune des Erbauers gewesen, dass genau dort sich Aktivitäten von Dunkler Brut gezeigt hatten. Die Wächterin war fast ein halbes Jahr damit beschäftigt gewesen, den Grund für diesen Ausbruch zu finden: Eine Dunkle Brut, die sich von allen Unterschied, die sie bis dahin gekannt hatte. Sie konnte nicht nur sprechen, sondern hatte auch freimütig zugegeben, den Erzdämon erschaffen zu haben. Jener Erzdämon, der für die fünfte Verderbnis verantwortlich gewesen war. Der dazu geführt hatte, dass ihre Familie mit Ausnahme ihres älteren Bruders von Howes Leuten getötet worden war. Der sie und Alistair zusammen geführt und dann auseinander gerissen hatte. Yenea und ihre Gefährten hatten die Kreatur getötet, doch wie sich herausstellte, war auch sie nur von einer anderen Dunklen Brut erschaffen worden, dem Architekten.  
Ihr erster Instinkt war es gewesen, ihn zu töten. Denn das war es, was Graue Wächter mit Dunkler Brut taten. Doch sie hatte ihn ziehen lassen. Er war ihr… vernünftig erschienen. Sie hatte ihre Gefährten darauf eingeschworen, nichts von jenem Ereignis nach außen dringen zu lassen, da die Dunkle Brut eine Angelegenheit von Grauen Wächtern war. Nachdem der Architekt verschwunden war, hatte sie einen Bericht an den König geschrieben, dass das Problem mit der Dunklen Brut behoben worden war, jedoch ohne ihre Begegnung mit dem Architekten zu schildern, und dass sie selbst sich um die Stabilisierung von Amaranthine kümmern würde.  
Sie hatte eine Antwort von Arl Eamon erhalten, der als Berater für Alistair fungierte. Eamon hatte ihr, im Namen des Königs, für ihre Bemühungen gedankt. Seitdem hatte sie ihre Verwalter die Briefe nach Denerim schreiben lassen.  
Sie hatte seit sechs Jahren keinerlei Kontakt mit Alistair gehabt und ihr war, als wolle das Geräusch ihrer Schritte, das von den steinernen Wänden widerhallte, sie daran erinnern, dass sie nicht hierher gehörte und der König und sie einander nichts zu sagen hatten. Doch jetzt umzukehren wäre mehr als kindisch gewesen.  
Wie durch ein Wunder war kurz vor ihrer Abreise aus Amaranthine Zevran wieder aufgetaucht. Der Assassine hatte einige Krähen loswerden müssen, wie er ihr zwei Jahre zuvor erklärt hatte. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, dass er tot war. Doch dem war nicht so und er wollte sie begleiten. Er war es gewesen, der vorgeschlagen hatte, einen Abstecher nach Denerim zu machen. Zuerst war sie dagegen gewesen, doch schlussendlich hatte sie Zevs Argumenten nichts entgegen zu setzen gehabt:  
_„Du willst mir sagen, du hast Ferelden vereint, einen neuen König auf den Thron gesetzt, eine Verderbnis beendet sowie zwei Krähenattentate überlebt – was unter uns gesagt schon eine Leistung für sich ist, wenn man nicht von ihnen ausgebildet wurde – um jetzt vor dem Gespräch mit einer Person zu kneifen, deren schlimmste Waffe Zynismus ist?“_  
Der Diener hielt an und öffnete eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten, was Yeneas Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurückbrachte. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen, bevor sie den Raum betrat, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wer sich darin aufhielt. Die Wächterin hatte erwartet, dass man sie in irgendein Zimmer brauchte, in dem ein paar Sitzmöbel standen und ihr beschied, dass sie warten musste.  
Doch stattdessen lächelte ihr eine junge Frau entgegen, deren langes, schwarzes Haar zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochgesteckt war. Ihre Haut hatte einen hellen, aber keinen ungesunden Farbton. Ihre Augen waren von einem Blaugrau, das an die erlösenden Regenwolken nach langen und trockenen Sommermonaten denken ließ. Yenea war überrascht, wie stark das Stechen war, das sie selbst empfand, während sie ihr Gegenüber musterte. Und obwohl sie niemand geringerer als die Herrscherin Fereldens empfing, die Frau an Alistairs Seite, neigte die Königin den Kopf und knickste leicht vor der Heldin Fereldens.  
„Ich bin so froh, Euch endlich kennen zu lernen“, begrüßte die Adlige sie.  
„Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite“, erwiderte die Wächterin hölzern.  
Sie war derlei Umgang nicht gewöhnt. Sie hatte stets eine Ausrede gefunden, um den Einladungen von Adligen außerhalb Amaranthines aus dem Weg zu gehen und erst Recht nicht an den Hof nach Denerim zu müssen. Nachdem sie den Architekten hatte leben lassen, hatte sie Amaranthine bei seinem Wiederaufbau unterstützt und nach Freiwilligen für die Reihen der Grauen Wächter Fereldens gesucht. So kurz nach einer Verderbnis war es nicht schwer gewesen, Frauen und Männer zu finden, die sich ihnen anschließen wollten. Danach hatte sie einige Zeit in Orzammar verbracht. Erst hatte sie die Legion der Toten unterstützt, aber ihre Zeit war bei Weitem noch nicht gekommen. Dann war sie gereist und hatte Aufzeichnungen gesucht, die ihr halfen, zu verstehen, was die Dunkle Brut war und wie man sie ein für allemal besiegen konnte. Doch keine der Bibliotheken in Thedas hatte eine Antwort darauf gehabt. Also hatte sie beschlossen, aufzubrechen. Ihre Brüder und Schwestern hatten Nathaniel als ihren Nachfolger bestimmt, ehe sie sie verlassen hatte. Was bedeutete, dass er sich in Zukunft vor Einladungen drücken musste.  
„Ich lasse die Diener Erfrischungen bringen“, bot die Königin an.  
„Nicht nötig, so lange werde ich nicht bleiben“, erwiderte die Wächterin und trat an ihr vorbei, hinaus auf den Balkon, der von dem Emfpangszimmer in Richtung des Garten führte.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht“, erwiderte die junge Frau und Yenea warf ihr aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu.  
Die junge Adlige konnte nichts dafür, dass sie jetzt Königin war und nicht die Graue Wächterin. Diese seufzte und ließ ihre Arme sinken, die sie bisher verschränkt gehalten hatte.  
„Verzeiht, es war eine lange Reise“, entgegnete sie und wandte sich wieder zu der jungen Frau um.  
Die Königin lächelte und trat ebenfalls auf den Balkon. Sie wirkte fast ein wenig scheu. Yenea konnte verstehen, was Alistair an ihr fand, auch wenn es den Schmerz im Brustkorb der Grauen Wächterin kaum milderte. Doch wenigstens war dieses Gefühl schwächer geworden und längst nicht mehr so stark wie damals, als in der Schlacht von Denerim der Erzdämon besiegt worden war. Auch wenn es sich lange nicht so angefühlt hatte, als würde es mit der Zeit besser werden. Mittlerweile war es ein gedämpftes Stechen zwischen ihren Lungen, wenn sie an den König und das, was sie vor seiner Krönung gehabt hatten, dachte. Es war nie ganz geschwunden, aber wenigstens gab es inzwischen Tage, an denen es ihr nicht mehr auffiel.  
Ihre Gedanken wurden auf das Unvermeidliche gelenkt, als sie hörte, wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde und dann Schritte auf sie zukamen.  
„Was verschafft uns die Ehre?“, fragte seine Stimme, noch bevor sie ihn sehen konnte.  
Alistair trat in den Sonnenschein und für einen Lidschlag schien es ihr, als wäre er keinen Tag älter. Doch der Moment verflog so rasch, wie er gekommen war. Seine Statur mochte sich kaum geändert haben und doch... seine Haltung war aufrechter, sein Gesicht kantiger und sein Blick... Nun, er war nicht so hart wie damals, als sie Loghain verschont hatte. Aber er war auch weit von jener Weichheit entfernt, die dort einst nur für sie zu finden gewesen war. ‚Und für alle, die Augen hatten‘, ermahnte sie sich und erinnerte sich an Wynnes Aussage, damals, im Lager vor einhundert Menschenleben.  
„Mein Abschied“, erwiderte sie.  
„Wirklich? Gibt es noch eine Bibliothek, die Ihr nicht auf den Kopf gestellt habt?“, wollte er wissen.  
Kurz legte er seiner Frau eine Hand auf den Rücken und wechselte einen Blick mit ihr, dann trat er an ihr und der Grauen Wächterin vorbei an die Brüstung, den Blick auf den Garten unter ihnen gerichtet.  
Yenea zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Erzürnt, über die förmliche Anrede, verletzt als sie die vertraute Geste sah und verwundert, dass er scheinbar wusste, was sie getan hatte.  
„Ihr wisst davon?“, antwortete sie und ärgerte sich sogleich, dass sie auf die Förmlichkeit einging. Sie beschloss, dies den einzigen Ausrutscher dieser Art sein zu lassen.  
Er wandte leicht den Kopf, so dass sie sein Profil sehen konnte. Dennoch sah er sie nicht an.  
„Ich erhalte regelmäßig Berichte über die Aktivitäten der Wächter in Ferelden. Aus eigenem Interesse“, erklärte er.  
„Wie schön“, erwiderte sie und spürte, wie Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.  
„Ich habe beschlossen, die bekannten Gebiete Thedas' zu verlassen. Ich bin in den Aufzeichnungen immer wieder auf Wächter gestoßen, die die Verderbtheit losgeworden sind. Ich versuche heraus zu finden, wie es möglich ist“, sagte Yenea.  
Nun drehte Alistair sich doch um.  
„Und wofür soll das gut sein?“, wollte er wissen und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Nun, ich habe keine Lust, zu sterben nur weil ich etwas Gutes getan habe. Der Preis erscheint mir nicht fair. Und dir könnte es auch nützen“, antwortete sie und sah beim letzten Satz zu seiner Frau, die ihren Blick unter dem der Wächterin senkte.  
Soweit Yenea wusste, war sie nach drei Jahren immer noch nicht guter Hoffnung und sie ahnte, warum.  
„Wie dem auch sei, Zevran bestand darauf, dass ich mich persönlich verabschiede“, sagte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Das habt Ihr hiermit getan. Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Reise“, er nickte ihr zu.  
„Alistair, wir haben Ferelden geeint, um die Verderbnis zu beenden. Du kannst sicher zehn Minuten deiner kostbaren Zeit für mich alleine aufbringen“, forderte sie und verschränkte ihrerseits die Arme.  
„Ich werde gehen“, seine Frau knickste erneut, dann huschte sie geradezu zurück in das Zimmer und kurz darauf hörte die Wächterin, wie eine Tür geschlossen wurde.  
Alistair sah ihr nach.  
„Du hast gerade eine Königin beleidigt“, informierte er sie.  
„Ich habe ihren Mann zum König gemacht, ich kann mir ein wenig Unhöflichkeit leisten“, hielt Yenea dagegen und begegnete seinem Blick mindestens ebenso herausfordernd.  
Dann, mit einem Schlag, wurde sie die Spielchen leid und ließ ihre Arme sinken. Sie ging zu der Steinbrüstung und stützte sich auf ihre Unterarme.  
„Allerdings bist du ein guter König geworden. Es scheint, als hätte ich trotz allem richtig entschieden“, sagte sie leise.  
Sie hörte das Rascheln von Stoff und als sie zur Seite sah, stand Alistair neben ihr, den Blick ebenfalls auf den Garten gerichtet, die Arme immer noch verschränkt.  
„Du hättest ihn töten sollen.“  
„Damit einer von uns stirbt, wenn er den Erzdämon tötet? Nein danke, lieber sehe ich dich mit... ihr als tot“, rutschte es ihr heraus und sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie bemerkte, was sie da gesagt hatte.  
Alistair schwieg einen Moment und einen Augenblick lang hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er zu ihr sehen wollte, doch er schaute weiter in den Garten hinaus, als er schließlich erwiderte: „Du kannst nicht wissen, ob einer von uns beiden gestorben wäre.“  
„Doch das kann ich!“, widersprach sie und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf das Steingeländer.  
Yenea richtete sich ruckartig auf und sah ihn an.  
„In der Nacht vor der Schlacht hat Riordan Loghain und mich zu sich bestellt. Er hat uns gesagt, dass der Wächter, der den Erzdämon erschlägt, stirbt. Und da Riordan es nicht geschafft hat, wäre es einer von uns gewesen!“, hielt sie dagegen.  
Alistair hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht und erwiderte ihren Blick, doch er wirkte nicht, als würde er nachgeben.  
„Und Loghain zum Helden zu machen war die bessere Wahl?“, konterte er.  
„Ja, verdammt, war es!“  
„Damit die Geschichte sich so an ihn erinnert?“  
„Damit die Geschichte sieht, dass auch ein Verräter dazu fähig ist, im letzten Moment das Richtige zu tun“, widersprach sie.  
„Verdammt, Duncan hätte es genau so gemacht und das weißt du“, spielte sie ihren letzten Trumpf.  
Alistair blinzelte. Dann, ganz langsam, ließ er die Arme sinken.  
„Vielleicht“, räumte er ein.  
„Immerhin“, seufzte sie und fuhr sich mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht.  
Als sie die Hand senkte, war der Blick in Alistairs Augen nicht mehr ganz so hart.  
Sie hob die Schultern.  
„Du konntest diesen Streit nicht gewinnen, ich habe ihn schon hundertmal geführt“, sagte sie und zog ihren rechten Mundwinkel leicht nach oben.  
Alistair schien seinen Kopf eine Winzigkeit nach rechts zu bewegen.  
Sie wandte sich wieder dem Garten zu, weil sie ihm dieses Mal nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, als sie fortfuhr: „Zevran sagte einmal zu mir, dass man ganze Truhen mit den Briefen füllen könnte, die ich dir nur doch nicht schreibe. Er hatte Recht. Und auch wenn ich nie erpicht darauf war, einen Heldentod zu sterben, dieses Mal tue ich es genau so sehr für dich wie für mich. Ich denke... Ferelden könnte einen Duncan Theirin als nächsten Herrscher gebrauchen.“  
Sie wandte den Kopf und erhaschte noch einen Rest Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht.  
Yenea lächelte.  
„Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, wie dein erster Sohn heißen würde, wenn man dich wirklich kennt“, sagte sie und ging auf ihn zu. Kurz vor ihm blieb sie stehen und musterte ihn, den Gedanken, dass sie ihn küssen wollte, zurück schiebend.  
„Oder kannte“, fügte sie an und trat wieder von ihm zurück.  
Trotz ihrer kurzen Zeit zusammen und der langen Zeitspanne dazwischen schien ihr Körper sich zu erinnern, wer da vor ihr stand. Und sie wollte ihm und der Königin nicht schaden.  
„Ich finde heraus, wie es möglich ist, dann steht euch nichts mehr im Wege“, sie machte mit dem Kopf eine Bewegung Richtung Tür.  
Alistair hob leicht die Schultern. „Sie war die beste Partie und dem Stammbaum ihrer Familie zu urteilen liegt es nicht an ihr, dass wir noch keinen Erben haben“, sagte er.  
Yenea schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir beide wissen, woran es liegt. Vielleicht kann ich es in Ordnung bringen“, sie neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Pass auf dich auf und lass dir weiterhin bei deinen Staatsgeschäften nicht reinreden“, sie nickte ihm zu und wandte sich dann zur Tür um.  
„Und es gab keine andere Möglichkeit? Der Wächter, der den Erzdämon erschlägt, stirbt?“, fragte er in ihrem Rücken und sie meinte, leichte Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu hören. Es erinnerte sie an den jungen Wächter, der damals ihr gefolgt war, obwohl er doch der Dienstältere gewesen war.  
Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.  
„Das – oder Sex mit Morrigan“, gestand sie.  
„Was?“, für einen Moment schien er die Kontrolle über sein Gesicht zu verlieren. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben und seine Augen wurden groß, während er den Mund öffnete, ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt.  
Sie konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verwinden.  
„Sie hatte ein Ritual – von Flemeth. Wenn am Vorabend der Schlacht ein Kind mit einem Wächter gezeugt wird, fliegt diesem die Seele des Erzdämons zu, allerdings ohne verdorben zu sein. Sie wollte die Seele eines alten Gottes, in seiner Reinform“, erklärte sie.  
„Und dazu war... Sex mit ihr notwendig?“  
Yenea hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Das sagte sie. Ich habe abgelehnt. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, Loghain noch einmal zu verschonen. Außerdem hätte ich ihn dann den Rest meiner Zeit ertragen müssen und das hätte ich nicht gekonnt. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich ihm seinen Verrat verziehen...“  
Ihr Lächeln erstarb, als sie bemerkte, was Alistairs Frage noch offenbarte.  
„Morrigan weiß, wie man trotz Verderbtheit ein Kind zeugt...“, flüsterte sie.  
„Nein, danke, ich möchte keinen Erben von einer Hexe“, widersprach Alistair sofort.  
Yenea schüttelte den Kopf und trat noch einmal auf ihn zu.  
„Das meinte ich nicht. Vielleicht muss man dafür keine Hexe sein. Finde sie, vielleicht kann sie deiner Frau das Ritual beibringen oder was weiß ich. Es ist eine Möglichkeit. Sollte ich scheitern, habt ihr immerhin noch eine Hoffnung“, erklärte sie.  
Alistair zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Dir scheint das wirklich wichtig zu sein“, stellte er fest.  
Yenea hob eine Schulter und neigte leicht den Kopf. Wenn sie schon hier war, konnte sie auch weiterhin ehrlich sein: „Ich hatte viel Zeit, um an dich zu denken und wie dein Weg nun aussehen wird. Im Gegensatz zu dir hatte ich keine Staatsgeschäfte, die mich davon ablenkten.“  
„Das hat auch nicht immer funktioniert“, erwiderte er.  
Sie hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und begegnete seinem Blick. Sie suchte nach Spott, Vorwürfen oder dem Anzeichen eines Scherzes, doch sie fand nur Ehrlichkeit. Yenea blinzelte.  
„Na, das ist tröstlich. Und ich dachte schon, es wäre dir leicht gefallen“, murmelte sie und versuchte ihrer Stimme einen ironischen Tonfall zu geben, doch sie hörte selbst, dass es misslang.  
„Ist es nicht“, antwortete Alistair leise.  
Er fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand scheinbar gedankenverloren über seinen linken Oberarm, sein Blick wanderte zu der Wand, schien aber in weiter Ferne zu ruhen.  
„Ich... hätte es sowieso tun müssen. Sie erwarten einen Erben und dazu brauche ich eine Königin“, sagte er und wandte sich erneut zum Garten um.  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und trat wieder neben ihn.  
„Dir ist bewusst, dass ich ebenfalls adlig bin?“, erinnerte sie ihn sanft.  
Er sah immer noch geradeaus. Nur kurz huschte aus den Augenwinkeln sein Blick zu ihr, als er antwortete: „Ja, ich weiß.“  
„Gut... dann bin ich nicht die Einzige, die unsere Geschichte verpasst hat“, sagte sie und verschränkte erneut ihre Arme. Sie blieb lieber etwas weiter entfernt von ihm stehen.  
Yenea schüttelte den Kopf, als in ihrem Kopf sich Bilder abspielte, was hätte sein können. Sie spürte Bedauern, aber auch etwas wie Freude, dass sie ihm nicht mit einem Schlag egal gewesen war. Zum ersten Mal seit damals war da kein Stechen in ihrem Brustkorb, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Sie traute sich noch einmal, ihn anzusehen. Er hatte ihr den Kopf leicht zugewandt. Irgendetwas ließ ihn unsicher auf sie wirken. Sie brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie festmachen konnte, warum er so aussah. Es lag an der Weichheit seines Blickes, von der sie geglaubt hatte, sie nie wieder zu sehen. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich, als sei sie der einzige Mensch, der für ihn zählte und war dankbar dafür.  
Dann dämmerte ihr, was es bedeutet hätte, wenn sie seine Königin geworden wäre und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
Er hob leicht fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Wenn... ich Loghain nicht verschont hätte und zur Königin geworden wäre, hätte ich dich vorher zu Sex mit Morrigan überreden müssen“, sie lachte leise.  
„Das wäre es fast wert gewesen – der Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht, während ich das versuche“, gestand sie.  
Für einen Moment zeigte sich ein beinahe jungenhaftes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Dann bin ich froh, um diese Entscheidung herum gekommen zu sein“, sagte er.  
„Nicht so stürmisch, Euer Majestät, am Ende muss ich noch glauben, du wärst mir dankbar und wir beide wissen, dass dem nicht so ist“, wehrte sie ab.  
„Pass auf dich auf, Alistair. Ferelden braucht dich“, sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu.  
„Dich ebenfalls“, erwiderte er.  
„Ich wünschte dem wäre so, aber... nein, es hat seinen König und seine Königin. Ich bin nur irgendwer. Leb wohl.“  
Sie griff kurz nach seiner Hand, drückte sie und sah ihn noch einmal an. Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei, verließ das Zimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach Zevran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wollte gerne eine Version schreiben, in der die beiden als etwas wie Freunde auseinander gehen.  
> Wer sich lieber ein Happy End für Alistair und die Wächterin gewünscht hat, kann gerne die Geschichte [Alistair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867188/chapters/20328454) lesen. Da gibt's Zev auch nicht nur in der Rückblende :) Hier habe ich ihn leider nicht anders einbauen können.


End file.
